


Just coworkers (Levi x Reader x Eren x Annie x Jean)

by Some_Random_Person



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Random_Person/pseuds/Some_Random_Person





	Just coworkers (Levi x Reader x Eren x Annie x Jean)

  You awake, smoothing your brown hair back towards your now messy braid at the back of your head, covering your nape. You sense a presence in the room and you look up to see -you guessed it- Levi Ackerman, your coworker, standing there. You sigh as you turn back on your bright blue laptop on your desk.

"You should head home brat" he tells you. You look at him glare and are about to say no when you hear

"OH SHORTIES!!!!" You groan internally as you see your sister, Hanji, running up to your office, looking like an idiot. She runs in and says

"Guess what??" She asks. 

"Hurry up, we won't wait all day, sh**ty glasses" you mumble and hear Levi say the exact same words. Hanji starts babbling on about a part time job somewhere and you just nod.

"What do you think?" You and Levi just 'tch' at the exact same time, again! you just go back to typing.

"Hanji, since you are going home early can you make dinner?" you say, glancing over the rim of your glasses. Hanji nods and says 

"Credit card?" holding her hand out you say

"Here" and hand her a fifty. She just looks at you and then turns

"I will check the receipt Hanji!" she just nods and giggles as she walks away. You shake your head and look at Levi who is looking at you with the small raise of an eyebrow as if to say 'care to explain?' you look at him and grimace and then say

"Sister." He looks at you, with a weird expression. He looks around at the soundproof walls, looks outside and closes the door before he starts chuckling, a rare sight.

"Sh*tty...... glasses...... is...... your......  sister????" he gets in between short spurts of laughter. You chuckle slightly and look at him.  You start to think about it and, you realize that,' Levi is actually a pretty good guy'. 

 

(A/N) sorry it is such a short chapter! I will try to get some romance in there too!


End file.
